


Stalemate

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: jazz, character: soundwave, genre: action, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=885689#t885689">Prompt</a> from foghornleghorn3: G1 Jazz/Soundwave - Mutual Agreement - if you can make it sticky, I'll love you forever XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Brain kicked this instead of smut for them, but I hope it’s enjoyed regardless. ^_^

**Title:** Stalemate  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Jazz, Soundwave  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=885689#t885689) from foghornleghorn3: G1 Jazz/Soundwave - Mutual Agreement - if you can make it sticky, I'll love you forever XD.  
 **Notes:** Brain kicked this instead of smut for them, but I hope it’s enjoyed regardless. ^_^

 

**Stalemate**

 

They were squared off, alone, stuck away from the battle in that way that sometimes happened. Jazz had his speakers out and humming, his blaster lost in the explosion that landed him in this situation. Soundwave had his sonic cannon buzzing. Jazz didn’t know where his other gun was.

So there they stood.

Staring.

“We gonna do this again?” Jazz asked, already bracing for the pain of the lecture Ratchet would flay him with once he put Jazz’s aft back together.

Again.

“Preference: negative.”

Jazz nodded slowly. “Fine by me. Last time was messy.” Last time they’d all but shaken each other apart with sonic waves.

“Agreed.”

“Alrighty then. Whaddaya say we just go our separate ways, call today a draw, an’ shoot at each other with actual guns some other time?”

Soundwave remained silent a moment. “Proposal reasonable. Jazz dismissed.”

Jazz’s optics widened behind his visor, and he barked a short laugh. “No way, man. I’m not turnin’ my back on you. I ain’t as dumb as you look.”

“Illogical. My face: not visible.”

“Now ya’re being intentionally obtuse.”

“Also. Jazz not trustworthy. High probability of attacking after my guard is lowered.”

“Man, I can’t believe you just pulled the trust card on me. Ya’re a _Decepticon_. Lyin’s what y’all do.”

“Jazz: spy. Lying: what spies do.”

“Ya’re a spy too, my mech.” Jazz huffed, and glanced around, then paused. “Wait. Can’t you fly?”

“Affirmative. However, targeting disrupted when in flight.”

“Ok.” Jazz nodded, and edged toward the exit of the little stone alcove they were stuck in. “Ok, so you jump inta flight, an’ I’ll make a run for it. Then, when ya betray me, I’ll at least have a chance at escape.”

“Disparaging of character: unwelcome.”

Jazz shrugged. “Should hear what the twins say.”

They stood in silence for another few moments, the sounds of battle even more distant now.

“Very well,” Soundwave said, and launched into the air.

Jazz dove for the opening, rolling, and coming up on his feet beside a boulder. When he looked up, Soundwave was a shrinking speck of dark blue in the pale blue of the midday sky. He sighed, dusted himself off, and headed in the direction of the Autobots.

Frag, but that’d been close.

He knew he’d hurt Soundwave the last time, but it’d taken Ratchet a long time to repair him, and even longer for Jazz to recalibrate his audials and sound systems. They were a nasty combo when trying to kill one another with music. Best to not mess with that. Thankfully, it seemed Soundwave agreed.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
